1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump apparatus, an assembling method of the same and a washer system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, various types of washer systems, which spray washer fluid over headlamps and/or a window glass (windshield) of a vehicle to wash the same, have been proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-25955 discloses one such washer system. This washer system includes a pump apparatus main body and a circuit box, which are installed to a washer tank.
However, in the above washer system, the circuit box and the pump apparatus main body are formed separately from each other and are then separately assembled to the washer tank. Thus, the washer system has the following disadvantages.
That is, separate installation structures are required to respectively install the circuit box and the pump apparatus main body to the washer tank. Also, a power supply line (an external wire harness), which electrically connects between the circuit box and the pump apparatus main body, is required.
Furthermore, at the time of driving the vehicle, rain water accumulated on a road surface may be splashed by tires of the vehicle over the washer tank. Also, at the time of filling water or washer fluid to the washer tank, the water or washer fluid may possibly be spilled over the washer tank. Thus, a waterproof structure is required to the circuit box separately from that of the pump apparatus main body. Furthermore, in the case where the power supply line is connected to the circuit box and the pump apparatus main body through connectors, the connectors should be formed as waterproof connectors. Therefore, the number of assembling steps and the costs of the parts are increased, thereby resulting in increased overall costs.